<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feeling smaller every day by burnthesocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030863">feeling smaller every day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks'>burnthesocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old man and twink robot [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(A Lot of Them), Are we surprised though, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Becomes Deviant Sooner, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Feelings, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Regret, Resolved Sexual Tension, tracis are just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor regrets shooting the Traci at the Eden Club and confides in Hank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old man and twink robot [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feeling smaller every day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is a lyric from "a sliver" by code orange, which this fic is based off of :-} &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor had shot the Eden Club android and now felt– no, he wasn't supposed to, but he <em> felt– </em>unexplainable regret immediately afterward. Hank seemed upset with him and that had made it much worse. Connor didn't understand. He thought he was supposed to do that. He just wanted to accomplish his mission, to be good. And, most of all, he just wanted to make Hank happy. But if Hank's stress levels had anything to say about it, he'd just done the opposite. He just wanted to do things right, and he couldn’t help but berate himself for it.</p><p><em> Why can't I do anything right? </em>It was the thought that was at the forefront of his mind and his LED was at a steady yellow-red-yellow-red cycle when Hank aggressively slammed the passenger side door. Connor took this as a sign that Hank wanted him to drive still, despite the older man’s anger. </p><p>“Is there somewhere you would like me to take you, Lieutenant?” Connor asked when they’d been sitting in the car for a few minutes, though his words sounded more forced than he intended them to. Hank must have picked up on this- he wasn’t a police Lieutenant for no reason, Connor supposed- because for the first time since they’d walked away from where the Tracis were shot, Hank looked at him. Connor did his best to control his LED, though he couldn’t get it back to the calm blue that he wanted it to be. He wanted to be calm.</p><p>But he had no reason to be calm, nor panicked. He felt nothing. He was a machine, that was why he stopped two other defective machines. Except he didn’t think that.</p><p>Connor wanted to. He so badly wanted to believe that he was truly just a machine, listening to orders, but he felt differently. That- that was it. He felt. It had evolved from him accomplishing his mission to him wanting praise, wanting to be good. This was how he was programmed, of course, and it stayed strictly as his programming.</p><p>Until he met Hank.</p><p>When he met Hank, he had been as he was programmed to be, just a machine designed to accomplish a task. But with Hank, he felt as though he had some sort of… purpose, beyond his original programming and intended function. Which, of course, wasn’t true. Connor would never be more than a machine, but he didn’t feel that way around Hank. Around Hank, he felt as though maybe he was more than a machine. Like maybe he could be alive, and these were thoughts that contributed to the pulse of his yellow LED that was currently under Hank’s scrutiny.</p><p>“Is somethin’ up with you, Connor?” Hank asked though he was seemingly reluctant to do so.</p><p>“No,” Connor said hurriedly, though his LED that briefly spun red called out his lie. He was never truly able to lie to Hank despite being programmed to do anything for the sake of his mission and it upset him to no end. “It’s just…”</p><p>“Just what, Connor?” Hank pressed further, not seeming nearly as aggressive as he had just a couple of minutes prior.</p><p>“I was supposed to stop the deviants because I’m supposed to do whatever it takes to accomplish my mission and solve this case, so…” Connor took an unnecessary breath, hands gripping the steering wheel. “Why do I feel as though I did something wrong?”</p><p>“That’s something you’re going to have to answer yourself,” Hank said, running a hand through his hair, face scrunched in what Connor presumed to be pain; Hank had been grumbling all night about his headache.</p><p>“I just don’t understand, Lieutenant,” Connor persisted, finally meeting Hank’s steely gaze. He found himself overwhelmed at how much emotion swam in those eyes and almost couldn’t maintain eye contact. Almost, but he did nonetheless, wondering how dull and lifeless his eyes looked in comparison. </p><p>“Don’t understand what? Aren’t you fucks supposed to know everything?” Hank groused, his tone bitter but his eyes were curious and searching as they looked into Connor’s. Connor almost wanted to shrink away, feeling as if Hank was reading his every thought and analyzing him, but he stayed unrelenting.</p><p>“I would hardly say everything,” Connor said, his eyes sliding to his right before glancing back at Hank with an upturn of his lips, and Hank raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Does the little robot-boy have humor?” Hank gasped in mock surprise, chuckling to himself and turning away to instead look out of the passenger window. Connor didn’t respond. Hank was still acting aggressively despite tolerating the conversation, deliberately sitting away from Connor and his posture was tense. Connor’s grip tightened on the steering wheel significantly and Connor didn’t notice it until the unpleasant creaking began to sound and he quickly let go of the steering wheel as Hank’s head whipped around.</p><p>“Seriously, Connor, what the fuck is up with you?” Hank hissed, readjusting himself in his seat and looking at Connor with his brows drawn together.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Lieutenant,” Connor apologized, LED steadily red now. “It’s just… I’ve upset you, haven’t I?”</p><p>“Oh, of course not Connor, because it was fucking swell seeing you shoot a girl who just wanted to live away from the filthy fuckers that go to that club,” Hank growled sarcastically, and Connor flinched, though he wasn’t sure why. Connor calculated little chance that Hank was going to attack him.</p><p>“I… I just wanted to accomplish my mission!” Connor said defensively, his pristine posture deteriorating as he sunk down on himself. “And… I didn’t want them to hurt you.”</p><p>“Connor, I would have been fine and you know that,” Hank leaned forward once more and he looked to be surprised slightly when his eyes met Connor’s, though it quickly washed over to something more neutral, but inquisitive.</p><p>“Deviants are unpredictable, Lieutenant,” Connor strained, biting his lip in frustration. “You have to understand that- if you were to get hurt or- or die…”</p><p>“If I were to die, then what, Connor?” Hank challenged, and Connor actually shrunk minutely at the look in his eyes.</p><p>“Then… it would halt the investigation,” Connor said, and though it was the truth, it was the last thing Connor cared about at that point. He couldn’t bear to keep looking into Hank’s eyes any longer, resolving to look at his hands in his lap instead.</p><p>“The investigation, huh?” Hank said disbelievingly. Connor sighed and he turned towards Hank, still not quite meeting his eyes even when he spoke again. “That’s not quite right.”</p><p>“The investigation… and because I want you to be safe,” Connor mumbled, LED still spinning a brighter shade of red. He braced himself for Hank’s disbelief, but Hank’s features softened.</p><p>“Hey- Connor,” Hank said, hand coming up to press a digit to Connor’s LED surprisingly gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hank,” Connor repeated and the dropping of the Lieutenant’s rank wasn’t lost to the man. “I just want to make you happy, really.”</p><p>Connor had whispered the words as though they were dangerous. Like he was scared of them. And perhaps he was, and maybe Hank knew that too because his hand came down to Connor’s shoulder and slid down his back, rubbing up and down in a motion that Connor knew was often used to comfort humans. He didn’t know it’d work the same for him, an android, nor did he know how much he needed to receive comfort until then.</p><p>“I can’t tell if you mean that or if that’s just what you’re programmed to say,” Hank said, though he continued rubbing his hand up and down Connor’s back, Connor’s LED now climbing down to a dull shade of yellow. Hank didn’t seem angry with him anymore, but he still felt scared, and he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Connor said, knowing it wasn’t the answer Hank wanted to hear, but he really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to know what was him and what was his programming. “But… I think this is too scary for it to be my programming.”</p><p>Connor had whispered the last words as if someone was listening, and then he was suddenly aware of the fact that they were still parked outside of the club. Something seemed to shift in Hank’s eyes and the way he looked at Connor was particularly magnetizing, to the point where Connor had to force his gaze away, turning his body and lifting his trembling hands- he hadn’t noticed when that started- to the wooden steering wheel.</p><p>“I should probably take you home,” Connor said weakly. Hank blinked.</p><p>“Uh. Right, yeah.” Hank blurted, shuffling in his seat as Connor put on the seatbelt.</p><p>“Your seat belt?” Connor raised his eyebrows at Hank, ultimately unimpressed that even with his occupation, the man hadn’t fastened his seat belt. Hank rolled his eyes and pulled the seatbelt over himself, and Connor didn’t turn back in front of him until he heard the click of the seat belt. He started Hank’s car and they started an incredibly awkward drive back to Hank’s house. Something easy for Connor to figure out, finally. He knew how to drive a car with a destination and he knew much less how to navigate through what he was feeling. And he had basically accepted it now, that he was feeling, though he felt a looming sense of dread at the coming realization.</p><p>As he pulled up to Hank’s house and unbuckled his seatbelt, Hank let out a breath and gave Connor a glance before getting out of his own seatbelt and opening the car door. The motion-detector light Hank had outside of his home flashed on, and Connor left the car and followed Hank into his home. He stayed quiet and walked in beside Hank, making sure to efficiently dry his shoes from the rain outside before stepping past the mat in Hank’s home. Hank shed his coat and hung it on his coat rack, then turned to Connor awkwardly.</p><p>“You can just, uh, put your jacket with mine,” Hank said. “Just ‘cause- y’know, rain.”</p><p>Connor opened his mouth to tell Hank that it did not cause him any real discomfort to keep on the jacket, but he found himself strangely flattered that Hank had offered, so he closed it again and hung up his significantly smaller CyberLife issued jacket next to Hank’s coat. He got the impulse to take Hank’s coat and pull it on. Would it smell like Hank? Connor was not sure of much by this point, but if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he liked the smell of Hank. He ignored the urge, telling himself <em> maybe later</em>. </p><p>Connor felt strange, having shed his jacket, and he realized he’d never actually taken any clothes off before that point. Connor took off his shoes, too, so that he wouldn’t potentially track dirty water around, despite drying his shoes quite effectively on the mat by the door. Hank seemed to think it was strange too because he started at Connor for perhaps longer than necessary and the way Hank looked him up and down made his hand twitch. Hank’s eyes followed the movement before looking away entirely and Connor just then took the time to look around and scan the environment. His sensors picked up on trash scattered about the home, and despite it not being part of Connor’s programming, the android felt a strong urge to tidy up the place.</p><p>Connor timidly followed Hank toward the kitchen and stopped to lean on the wall, and despite the anxiety he felt, his posture stayed relatively collected. Hank walked around the table and opened the fridge, his shirt coming out from where it was tucked in and revealing skin as he over to reach for a beer.</p><p>Connor sucked in a sharp breath, and he wasn’t sure the cause, though he figured it was safe to assume it was because the Lieutenant was fueling his alcoholism. Hank must have heard it because he turned and looked at him like he was gum stuck underneath a desk.</p><p>“<em> What </em>, Connor?” Hank barked, turning to Connor and looking him up and down once more. Connor, who leaned on the wall by the entrance to the kitchen, felt himself stumble slightly under Hank’s heated gaze.</p><p>“Um,” Connor faltered. “Why don’t you… have some water instead?”</p><p>“How about we compromise?” Hank offered and any aggression in his features was gone. He seemed touched by Connor’s concern and Connor found that relieving; he had expected Hank to be annoyed with him.</p><p>“Compromise?” Connor questioned, tilting his head in a very puppy-like fashion. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“How about…” Hank started and then bent back over to rummage through his fridge, which, from what Connor saw, mainly contained leftovers of takeout and things that probably should have been thrown out weeks ago. “Soda?” Hank pulled it out and waggled his eyebrows obnoxiously.</p><p>“Hmm…” Connor contemplated, scanning the soda and not being very pleased with the results.</p><p>“Take it or leave it, Connor,” Hank smirked. “It’s this or the beer.”</p><p>“Okay, have the soda, then,” Connor relented, closing his eyes in defeat. Hank grinned and kicked the fridge door shut and went over to the coffee table, Connor simply following him with his eyes.</p><p>“Wait a minute…” Hank said, turning to Connor. Connor tensed, and he hoped Hank didn’t notice. “Where the hell do you go after work?”</p><p>“...I usually just go to a nearby charging station,” Connor replied. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“At a charging sta…” Hank muttered to himself, then looked back up at Connor. “So you just… stand all night?”</p><p>“One could say, though I do have a stasis mode I go into that is similar to sleep, though I can do it standing up, as well as in any other position,” Connor answered, liking the way that Hank seemed interested to know more about him. Hank nodded slowly.</p><p>“You- uh,” Hank looked to the rug he stood on, kicking around Sumo’s toy awkwardly. “Would you rather stay here?”</p><p>“I… have no preference,” Connor blinked, though, as usual, he was never a very good liar when it came to Hank. “Although…”</p><p>“Although?”</p><p>“I… think I would like that, yes,” Connor said quietly and Hank gave him a half-smile. Connor cleared a software instability warning from his HUD; they didn’t seem to interfere with his functioning, so as they became more common, he gave up trying to figure out why they appeared. The only link was that they were often caused by Hank, though he wasn’t sure what to make of that.</p><p>“Alright, well, I’m gonna change,” Hank declared, making his way towards his bedroom. “This is hardly comfortable.”</p><p>Connor took the time while Hank was changing to find Sumo, his lips twitching up involuntarily when he spotted the dog lounging by the fireplace. He was honestly hard to miss. Connor crouched down and ran his hands through Sumo’s thick fur, speaking praise in an obnoxiously high-pitched voice to the dog. In response, Sumo rolled onto his back and Connor cooed at him as he rubbed the dog’s belly gently, enjoying the way his soft hairs felt through his fingers and against his sensors.</p><p>“Hey, you can stay here but don’t take my dog!” Hank called as he exited his room to find Connor now scratching behind Sumo’s ears. It was the absolute last thing his lithe hands were constructed for, and for some reason, that just made it all the more pleasing.</p><p>“No promises, Hank,” Connor said playfully, even winking at Hank where he was standing behind the sofa, observing the scene with a smile. Connor didn’t know why he’d done it, but he found it rewarding never-the-less when Hank sputtered.</p><p>“Did you just-” Hank cut himself off and sighed. Connor felt almost smug as he watched Hank crash onto the couch (his spot, Connor presumed from the Hank-shaped indent in the cushion) and grab for his soda from the coffee table. Connor kissed the top of Sumo’s head gently before getting up, patting his thighs, and then eyeing the spot on the couch next to Hank.</p><p>“Can I…” Connor felt awkward standing, rubbing his hands together to keep himself calm.</p><p>“Go for it,” Hank offered up the spot in a careless gesture with his arm, and Connor gave a shy smile and a nod. Hank did a literal double-take, and only then did Connor realized he’d smiled at Hank. Neither of them said anything about it, though, and Connor stiffly sat in the spot next to Hank. His LED, which had hitherto been spinning blue, went back to a brighter yellow that whirred on his temple.</p><p>Hank, who’d been taking up plenty of space spread out on the couch and comfortable, regarded Connor, who was sitting with his hands folded across his lap, shoulders squared and eyes fixed on the coffee table, though his gaze was distant. Connor was stuck in his own head, replaying the earlier events of the night in excruciating detail.</p><p>“God, <em> relax</em>, kid,” Hank took the arm he’d had on the back of the couch and pulled Connor down into the couch, toward him slightly. Connor made a noise of surprise and wondered if Hank felt his synthetic skin burn up under his touch.</p><p>“I’m hardly a kid, Hank,” Connor said pointedly because the word had sparked some sort of discomfort in him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. </p><p>“Uh… Yeah, I guess not,” Hank said, and though no part of Connor was touching Hank anymore, his sensors still picked up on the way the man tensed against the couch. A hiss sounded through the air as Hank pulled back the tab on his soda, taking a long sip from it and sighing. Connor didn’t like the silence that filled the air. It only gave him more time to think, and for once, that was the last thing he wanted to do. To his relief, though, Hank’s stress levels had significantly declined since the last time he had checked at the Eden Club.</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Connor confessed quietly, and though his body was somewhat relaxed into the couch, his LED spun red.</p><p>“About…?” Hank sat up and turned to him, and Connor had a feeling Hank already knew what he was talking about.</p><p>“The… Eden Club android,” Connor chose his words carefully, though he wasn’t sure what for. “Since I shot her- it, I felt some sort of… regret.”</p><p>“Shit, Connor, ‘s that it?” Hank asked with a laugh. “I could have told you that much.”</p><p>“I think it’s only because I crave your approval so much,” Connor continued quietly, paying no mind to Hank’s words as he finally turned from the coffee table to Hank. “I just want to be good.”</p><p>“Shit, Connor, you are,” Hank immediately reassured at Connor’s weak sounding words, sitting up to move closer to the android. “You’re so good.”</p><p>“Hank,” Connor whimpered, a software instability warning appearing in his HUD before he cleared it faster than he ever had before. He resolved to give up questioning why these things happened. He also didn’t bother to question the way his cock jumped in his pants at the words- that had never happened before, but somehow he wasn’t surprised by it. He looked at Hank up and down and his eyes fixed on Hank’s lips, and they were the one thing Connor has ever been sure about wanting.</p><p>Hank turned his body toward Connor fully and leaned in, capturing Connor’s lips tentatively. Connor could feel Hank shaking and he wanted so badly to pull Hank closer, but instead, he stiffened as a red wall appeared in front of him, prohibiting any sort of movement.</p><p>Connor was suddenly a mere projection of himself and he watched outside of his body as Hank slowly pulled back, holding up his jaw.</p><p>The wall was familiar enough, the usual warning when he was going the wrong way or doing something not pertinent to his mission. Usually, he would just turn the other way, but he wasn’t in his body, he couldn’t <em>move</em>. DON’T KISS HANK, the wall demanded.</p><p>He brought his hand up to touch the wall and it cracked ever so slightly under his projected hand. He figured out quickly- quickly enough, he prayed as he saw Hank shake his body in concern- that he had to tear down this wall, the final stretch until he could be free, and he did so. He brought his fists to the wall with as much force as he could muster, tearing and scratching at it as pieces of code scrambled in his mind palace. Even outside of his body, he could feel Hank’s hands on his shoulders, and the projection of himself that he controlled rammed into the wall with full force and it shattered.</p><p>Connor gasped and before Hank could even be relieved, Connor yanked the Lieutenant forward and kissed him desperately, as though he had no time and was going to get seized by his programming again. Hank kissed him with just as much fervor, holding the android flush to his body until Hank pulled back and kept his forehead pressed against Connor’s, panting for breath. Connor hadn’t even been breathing, his simulated breathing must have stopped when Hank kissed him.</p><p>“Connor?” Hank whispered, bringing his shaky hand to cup Connor’s jaw. Connor leaned into the touch of Hank’s large, warm hand and Hank seemed more sure of the affection, thumb rubbing Connor’s cheek.</p><p>“I deviated,” Connor said with a wild look in his eyes, searching Hank’s expression for his approval. “I just want to be good for you.”</p><p>“You are, Connor,” Hank said gently, hand tipping up the android’s jaw slightly. “So good for me.”</p><p>Connor couldn’t wait for another second, clambering into Hank’s lap, dizzy with the flow of thirium to his cock. It gave Connor such deep satisfaction to hear Hank’s words, so much so it felt like he could explode. Hank just leaned back into the arm of the couch to give Connor room and Connor wrapped his legs around Hank, though he was positive his erection could be seen from this angle.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Hank, I’ve been good, right?” Connor begged, needing to feel the rush he got from Hank speaking the words. He craved that feeling of satisfaction that had likely been programmed into him, but most likely not for the sake of sexual gratification. He shifted and he felt Hank’s erection brush against the skin of his thigh, at which they both gasped.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck, you’ve been so good, Connor,” Hank praised, pupils blown wide and looking dazedly into Connor’s eyes. Connor let out a filthy sound, head falling against Hank’s shoulder.</p><p>“Can I suck your cock, please, Lieutenant?” Connor mewled in his ear and felt Hank’s cock twitch and brush against his clothed thigh.</p><p>“God, who taught you how to talk like that?” Hank said in a growl. “Yeah- fuck, yeah you can.”</p><p>Connor made quick work of it, too, getting on his knees and elbows with his nimble hands slipping Hank’s shorts down to his knees. His thighs were covered in grey hair that Connor wanted to curl his fingers through. Connor did just that, one hand playing with the hair on Hank’s thigh and the other teasingly dipping cold fingers under Hank’s waistband. Connor leaned up in an angle that was almost uncomfortable and met Hank’s lips, who leaned forward from the arm of the couch to meet him there, slipping his tongue between Connor’s lips Connor startled and opened his mouth in submission, shivering at the analyses of Hank’s tongue that he had to clear behind closed eyelids. He traced his fingers lightly across Hank’s clothed erection, which twitched again, desperate for more attention. Connor swiped his tongue across Hank’s and pulled back again, a combination of analysis fluid and saliva pooling at the corner of his mouth. Hank’s hand met Connor’s hair when the android backed down again, finally pulling down the fabric that held back Hank’s cock. He gave no warning before taking Hank, who was at full mast, into his mouth.</p><p>“Connor, fuck!” Hank swore, hips bucking into the warmth of Connor’s throat. Connor, who had no gag reflex, only moaned encouragingly, and the vibrations only made Hank closer. He tightened his grip on Connor’s hair and started to fuck into the android’s mouth and they met each other halfway, maintaining somewhat of a rhythm. Connor was somewhat aware of his own cock, neglected, and pressing against the fabric of his slacks, but he ultimately didn’t care to bring it to attention. His sole focus was bringing the Lieutenant to orgasm, preferably sooner rather than later.</p><p>“Fuck, Connor. You’re such a good boy,” Hank growled, enunciating his words with a particularly powerful thrust into Connor’s throat. Connor moaned around his length, completely brazen in his submission. “My good boy.”</p><p>Connor was caught off guard by his orgasm, his LED flashing red and blue as though they were at a crime scene. Lubrication fluid shot out of his cock and leaked down his thighs, thoroughly ruining his clothes. Hank used his other hand to tug down on Connor’s tie and Connor hummed, making valiant work of getting Hank off despite his own orgasm hitting him seconds prior.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Connor, did you just cum?” Hank asked, his voice low and eyes watching Connor as the android swirled his tongue around his cock and drank up any pre-cum that’d leaked out.</p><p>“Mm-hmm!” Connor answered enthusiastically, mouth far too stuffed with Hank’s cock to speak, and Hank swore.</p><p>“God, my good boy, Connor,” Hank’s grip tightened in his hair and Connor whined at the praise, LED bright blue as his skin receded in glitchy patches anywhere he was in contact with Hank. It didn’t unsettle Hank any, not like he expected it to; if anything, it only encouraged him, if the way his cock twitched in his mouth was anything to go by. He scrambled to find Hank’s other hand, which was still wrapped tightly around Connor’s tie.</p><p>Connor didn’t struggle to get Hank’s hand off of his tie and he instead laced his fingers with Hank, doubling his efforts by cupping Hank’s balls in his other hand. Hank’s body tensed and Connor eagerly quickened his pace, rewarded with a swear and Hank’s load shooting down his throat. He gave a pleased sound, milking every last drop out of Hank and making sure not to leave any behind, before swallowing and taking his mouth off of Hank’s cock with a lewd, wet sound. Hank pulled his pants and boxers back over his softening cock and Connor watched him do so, still pleasantly dazed.</p><p>“My pretty boy,” Hank mumbled, scratching at Connor’s scalp while Connor keened between his legs. “Pretty Connor.”</p><p>“Yours,” Connor whispered, opting instead to lay between Hank’s legs rather than remain on his knees. “Just one thing…”</p><p>“Anything, Connor, what is it?” Hank sat up, continuing to pet Connor’s hair where the android nuzzled at his gut. Connor pressed a kiss to the swell of Hank’s belly before lifting his head.</p><p>“Can I wash these clothes?” Connor requested, lubricant unpleasantly damp in his slacks. He looked up at Hank and decided not to bother to fight the smile that came onto his face, even if it did feel foreign.</p><p>“Ah- yeah, washing machines in the garage, uh, if you need clothes we can just rummage through mine to see if anything would fit you.” Hank shifted, which made Connor hesitantly get up. “You, um, want to stay with me tonight?”</p><p>“I would like that, yes,” Connor nodded, giving Hank a small smile and bringing him in for a kiss when he stood up.</p><p>Hank led him to his bedroom and instead of opening the closet, he dug through his dresser. He tossed Connor a worn, grey hoodie and a pair of boxer shorts.</p><p>“Probably the best we’re gonna get,” Hank shrugged.</p><p>“Thank you, Hank,” Connor said and left the room with the clothes, padding to the bathroom uncomfortably as a trail of lubricant slid down his ankle. He shut the door behind himself and stripped off the rest of his uniform, licking his lips at the sight of how thoroughly he had soiled the CyberLife boxer briefs. It was very satisfying, in a way, seeing the way android semen coated the letters on the waistband, but he still wiped off what he could and placed the dirty clothes to the side. He peered at himself in the mirror, glancing at the mirror notes with a fond smile. He’d gotten a glimpse of them when he’d originally come to find Hank collapsed on the floor, which strangely felt like much longer ago than it actually was.</p><p>Connor remembered the panic he’d felt when he saw Hank unconscious on the floor, LED burning red as he irrationally hurtled himself through the window. He had cared very little about how CyberLife would most likely have to cover the costs of the damage; he needed to save Hank, and he did.</p><p>Connor smiled to himself as he got an idea, peeking around until he found the sticky notes and marker Hank used, planting a note of his own underneath Hank’s “I’m not grumpy, I just don’t like you,” note, which read in CyberLife Sans:</p><p>“Well, I like you.”</p><p>Connor, satisfied with himself, pulled the boxers over his neatly sculpted legs and around his hips. His hipbone- or the android equivalent, that was- was the only thing that really kept the boxers from falling off of him entirely, but it was still somewhat comfortable. And it was Hank’s, and that was really the part that mattered. He then unfolded the Detroit Police Department hoodie and remembered Hank’s coat, and the impulse he’d possessed to wrap it around himself. With deep satisfaction, he pulled Hank’s DPD hoodie over his head and sighed pleasantly with the way its softness felt against his bare skin. He gathered his laundry and left the bathroom, barefooted, and went to put his laundry into the washing machine Hank had in his garage. He peered at the automated car that looked ultimately out of use but decided it was a question for another day and walked back into the hallway to find Hank in the bedroom.</p><p>Hank looked to be dozing off, but his face lit up a little when he saw Connor, and that made the android’s thirium pump flutter.</p><p>“Hey, my pretty boy,” Hank said sleepily as Connor climbed into the bed, still a little stiff but he relaxed significantly when Hank pulled him close.</p><p>“Hello,” Connor whispered shyly, nose-to-nose with Hank and simulated breathing halting entirely. Hank leaned in and kissed Connor, sweet and slow, passionate and hopeful, Connor’s hand gently running through Hank’s hair. When they parted, Hank leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Connor’s forehead, and Connor nuzzled into his neck. He inhaled, taking in Hank’s scent, and found this to be much better than the faded smell on the hoodie he wore. Hank started to lean back but Connor wrapped his arms around Hank, trapping him like this with Connor’s face snug up to Hank. It was hardly a problem for him since breathing wasn’t necessary. Hank relaxed and wrapped his legs around Connor’s, holding the android close. Connor felt safe this way, and as though nothing else mattered besides them. That night, the room was only lit by the consistently bright blue of Connor’s LED.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>